1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust cap and connector engagement body, e.g., to a dust cap and a connector engagement body used for an optical connector.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an optical module 201 as shown in FIG. 1 is known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-147328).
The optical module 201 includes an optical connector 203 and a heat-resist protection cap (dust cap) 205. The optical connector 203 includes a package 207, a metal lead 209 and a synthetic resin ferrule 211. The lead 209 and the ferrule 211 project from the package 207.